


Tempranillo

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ConvinSeptember, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: Connor runs his thumb across the soft petals of the rose. The deep, vibrant red is an objectively beautiful color, and he marvels at the occurrence of such a color in the natural world. There is something to be said about admiring that which he once took for granted—and probably something he has yet to tangle out regarding the warmth he feels upon seeing a rose, fresh and bright and free from the grip of frost—but it isn’t the flower that truly commands his interest.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Tempranillo

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: There Was A Garden

Connor runs his thumb across the soft petals of the rose. The deep, vibrant red is an objectively beautiful color, and he marvels at the occurrence of such a color in the natural world. There is something to be said about admiring that which he once took for granted—and probably something he has yet to tangle out regarding the warmth he feels upon seeing a rose, fresh and bright and free from the grip of frost—but it isn’t the flower that truly commands his interest.

He sets it in front of the keyboard on Gavin’s desk, and along with it, a bottle of iced coffee from a local café. Connor made sure to arrive early so that he wouldn’t be seen and he could have the coffee ready. By his estimate, the other man will arrive in approximately 17.6 minutes, with a 98.2% chance of stopping at his desk prior to seeking out coffee from the break room.

Adjusting the rose so that it lies perfectly even, Connor nods, satisfied, and turns.

Gavin meets his eyes, coffee in hand, and raises an eyebrow.

Connor’s face heats up and he adjusts his tie. “Good morning, Gavin.” Before Gavin can reply, Connor strides past, not looking back.


End file.
